MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)
"MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" is a remix single by DJ Steve Aoki of the BTS' song "Mic Drop", featuring rapper Desiigner. The track and music video were originally set to be released on November 17, 2017 before it was pushed back to the 24th. Background BTS and Steve Aoki initially met when the group attended the Billboard Music Awards in May 2017, where they were named "Top Social Artist" for 2017.BTS and Steve Aoki Meet A Few Days Before the Release of the 'MIC Drop' Remix Big Hit Entertainment announced the official collaboration between the artists in a statement through NAVER on November 11, including the first mention of contributions by American rapper Desiigner. This initial announcement included an official release date scheduled for November 17, but a later announcement by Big Hit Entertainment confirmed that it had been postponed until November 24 so the release would not interfere with the promotions the group was doing for their American Music Awards appearance on November 19.BTS Announce Mic Drop Remix With Steve Aoki and DesiignerBTS Postpones Release of “Mic Drop” Remix With Steve Aoki & Desiigner On November 11, Steve Aoki posted teaser videos of a meeting with the group on his official Snapchat account, showing BTS members playing with Aoki’s DJ booth and joking about the visuals from their upcoming "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" music video. An official teaser video was posted on the Big Hit Entertainment official YouTube channel on November 16. Release The group released the remix version of "Mic Drop" on November 24, with the title re-stylized as "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)". The single debuted at No. 28 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it the highest-charting entry by a K-pop group on the chart and the first Top 40 entry for a K-pop group.BTS Calls On Desiigner & Steve Aoki For Official “Mic Drop (Remix)”BTS Earns Highest-Charting & First Top 40 Hot 100 Hit for a K-Pop Group With 'MIC Drop' The song also debuted at No. 1 on the US iTunes chart, breaking their previous record for the highest-charting song for a K-pop group, which was set by "DNA" reaching No. 4 on the chart. This also made BTS the first K-pop group to reach the No. 1 spot on the iTunes service.BTS break record as first K-pop band to top US iTunes chart The remix was performed for the first time on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on November 27.BTS to perform ’MIC Drop’ Steve Aoki remix for the first time on ‘The Ellen DeGeneres Show’ The music video for "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" reached 3 million likes on YouTube in only 15 days as of December 9, 2017, making it the fastest K-pop video to reach this milestone and the third video by BTS to do so.BTS' 'MIC Drop Steve Aoki Remix' becomes fastest K-pop MV to reach 3 million likes This new record overtook the group's previously held record by their "DNA" music video, which reached the milestone in 46 days on November 2, 2017.BTS's 'DNA' MV hits 3 million likes on YouTube The music video reached 100 million views on YouTube on January 1, 2017, making it the 3rd fastest K-pop video to reach this achievement.BTS’ ‘MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)’ MV reaches 100 million views Commercial success On December 23, "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" entered the Billboard Pop Songs radio airplay chart at No. 37, making BTS the first K-pop group to earn a spot on the chart.BTS Enters Pop Songs Chart, Becomes First K-Pop Group To Do So | Billboard News On December 27, 2017, the track ranked No. 79 on the Billboard HOT 100 chart, marking 4 straight weeks for the track on the chart. This tied their own previous record for the longest a K-pop group has charted on the Hot 100, with "DNA" remaining on the charts for 4 straight weeks in October of the same year.BTS records 4 straight weeks on Billboard’s HOT 100 with ‘MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)’ The track went on to break this record again by reaching 5 weeks on the chart on January 3 (at No. 82), 6 weeks on January 9 (at No. 66), 7 weeks on January 17 (at No. 74), 8 weeks on January 23 (at No. 79), and 9 weeks on January 30 (at No. 84).BTS’s “MIC Drop” Remix Breaks Their Record As K-Pop Group Track With Most Weeks On Billboard’s Hot 100 BTS Rises On Billboard’s Charts + Sets New Record For K-Pop Groups On Hot 100 BTS Sets New Record For K-Pop Groups As “MIC Drop” Remix Spends Another Week On Billboard’s Hot 100 BTS’s “MIC Drop” Remix Continues Record-Breaking Achievements On Billboard’s Hot 100 With 8th Week On Chart BTS’s “MIC Drop” Remix Spends 9th Week On Billboard’s Hot 100 Chart As of February 6, the track ranked No. 98 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. With 10 straight weeks on the chart, the group again broke their previously held record as the longest any K-pop group has charted on the Hot 100.BTS’s “MIC Drop” Remix Remains On Billboard’s Hot 100 For 10th Week On February 3, 2018 the track was certified Gold (500,000 album-equivalent units) by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), making BTS the first Korean group to have ever earned an RIAA certification.BTS' 'Mic Drop' Remix With Steve Aoki and Desiigner Certified Gold by RIAA BTS became first K-pop group to ever enter the Billboard Rhythmic Songs radio airplay chart, with "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" entering at No. 40 on February 3, 2018.BTS Earns First Rhythmic Songs Chart Hit for a K-Pop Group With 'MIC Drop' On February 16, the music video for the track surpassed 4 million likes on YouTube, their second video to reach this milestone after "DNA" did so on January 17. Following their Gold certification for the track, BTS' collaborators Steve Aoki and Desiigner revealed in an Instagram story on March 1, 2018 that they each received a new tattoo of a microphone and hand to commemorate their work on "Mic Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)". In the video, Steve Aoki remarked, "All the BTS fans out there, we love you guys. You made this record so special for me and Desiigner as well."Steve Aoki and Desiigner get 'MIC Drop' tattoos for BTS and ARMY The group won the "Best Collaboration" award at the 2018 Soompi Awards for their collaboration with Steve Aoki and Desiigner on the track.BTS Makes History By Winning 6 Trophies In Soompi Awards Awards and nominations Soompi Awards Records set and broken * – Currently held record * – Broke own record Certifications Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) Video links * Music video * Teaser References Category:BTS Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:Remix singles Category:2017 digital singles Category:2017 releases